eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Comics
In addition to his usual flash animations, Edd Gould also wrote a weekly comic which can be found on both the official Eddsworld site and Eddsworld DeviantArt page. These comics feature the usual gang of Edd, Matt, and Tom, as well as Tord until his departure. They feature jokes and usually puns. The comics do not generally do not have a set storyline, however there have been several arcs, namely Accident, Decoy, Mystery, and Junk Sale. These comics are uploaded (usually) every Sunday. Guest comics have also been submitted. The one-hundredth comic was published on February 21, 2010. From Comic #165 to Comic #174, the comics were written and drawn by Katey "RED" Harding, who filled in for Edd during his battle with leukemia. Harding also drew the 185th comic, which was uploaded on her own DeviantArt account. Following Edd's death in 2012, Thomas Ridgewell and Paul ter Voorde took over writing and drawing the comic respectively, but discontinued it shortly after for reasons unknown. The comic was eventually revived in June 2015, now drawn by various artists including Marc Lovallo, Ben Smallman, David Roy, among others. They can all be viewed on the Eddsworld Twitter page. They were put on hiatus until December 2015, and then went on another hiatus until March 6th 2016. Only a week later, Tom published the final Eddsworld comic by him: the 200th comic "Transmission". As of January 1st, 2017, Matt Hargreaves has taken over as artist, with himself and Jamie Spicer-Lewis as the lead writers. In comic No. 227 - "Unannounced Edds", it was revealed that the comics are not canon. Books The Eddsworld comics have been turned into books: Toaster Brains and Toaster Brains 2. The first and second book features extra content by Edd, such as exclusive drawings. The first can be bought on Lulu, and the second was a perk from the Eddsworld: Legacy campaign, after Tom left, there is news of Toaster Brains 2 going up for sale for the Public. References asdfmovie5 features a direct reference to the 'Random' comic, where Edd and Tom become duck-billed. This was used as a tribute to Edd, as it was made shortly after his death. This comic can also be featured in Tom's book, Art is Dead. List of Comics LockerRoom.PNG|Locker Room ChickSlap.PNG|Chick-Slap Competitive.jpg|Competitive Lollipop.jpg|Lolipop Thoughtful.gif|Thoughful Curdle.jpg|Curdle Kick_the_can.jpg|Kick the Can Dining_out.gif|Dining Out Ghost.jpg|Ghost BadGrammar.PNG|Grammar Cider.PNG|Cider An Example of an Eddsworld Comic.jpg|Horoscope Atlas.jpg|Atlas Spots.jpg|Spots Photography.jpg|Photography Bread.jpg|Bread Soap.jpg|Soap Mop.jpg|Mop Ewcomics_no_35_nosebleed_by_eddsworld.jpg|Nosebleed Ewcomics_no_64_mirror_by_eddsworld.jpg|Mirror Ewcomic94_snowflake_by_eddsworld.png|Snowflake Ewcomic96_wish_by_eddsworld.png|Wish EWCOMIC0100.png|100th Comic EWCOMIC0101.png|Mystery Pt. 1 EWCOMIC0102.png|Mystery Pt. 2 EWCOMIC0103.png|Mystery Pt. 3 EWCOMIC0104.png|Mystery Pt. 4 EWCOMIC0105.png|Mystery Pt. 5 Eddsworld comic.png|Mystery Pt. 6 EWCOMIC0107.png|Mystery Pt. 7 EWCOMIC0108.png|Mystery Pt. 8 EWCOMIC0109.png|Mystery Pt. 9 EWCOMIC0110.png|Mystery Pt. 10 EWCOMICMysteryFull.png|Mystery Full EWCOMIC0111.png|Warioware EWCOMIC0112.png|Shower BBQ Ribs.png|BBQ Ribs Boss.png|Boss EWCOMIC0115.png|Internet EWCOMIC0116.png|Guest: VGRetro EWCOMIC0118.png|Dolly Surprise.png|Suprise Model.png|Supermodel EWCOMIC0120.png|Rat Recent EW Comic.jpg|Sophistication EWCOMIC0124.png|Fresh EWCOMIC0125.png|Message Ewcomic_no_129_penny_by_eddsworld-d2yks1s.png|Penny Catch.png|Catch Tree.png|Tree EWCOMIC0135.png|Steak Tom'sPacmanface.png|Takeaway EWCOMIC0139.png|Blocks Ew comic 140.png|Cake EWCOMIC142.jpg|Guest: Matt. EWcomic143.PNG|Gift EWcomic144.png|Crackers EWCOMIC0145.PNG|New Year EWCOMIC0146.png|Death EWCOMIC0147.png|Sofa EWCOMIC0148.png|Smoking EWCOMIC0149.png|Nightmare 89 Essay.jpg|Essay EWCOMIC0148.png|Smoking EWCOMIC0149.png|Nightmare EWCOMIC150.png|Stomach EWCOMIC0151.png|Comic EWCOMIC0152.png|Gamer Ewcomic_no_155_water_by_eddsworld-d3c2bnm.png|Water Ewcomic no 156 eyes by eddsworld-d3c2bri.png|Eyes EWCOMIC0157.png|Sink Edd comic 158.PNG|Entertainment. This is a guest comic edd comic 159.PNG|Making Babies. This is a guest comic (New Phase) Eddsworld Comic 162.png|Bad Eddsworld Comic 163.png|Online Eddsworld Comic 164.png|Info Eddsworld Comic 165.png|Snooker Eddsworld Comic 166.png|Ignore Eddsworld Comic 167.png|Sketch Eddsworld Comic 168.png|Ginger Eddsworld Comic 169.png|Decoy (Part 1) Eddsworld Comic 170.png|Decoy part 2 Eddsworld Comic 171.png|Decoy part 3 Eddsworld Comic 172.png|Decoy part 4 Eddsworld Comic 173.png|Decoy part 5 Eddsworld Comic 174.png|Jerk Eddsworld Comic 175.jpg|Cosy Eddsworld Comic 176.png|Christmas Eddsworld Comic 177.png|Tea Eddsworld Comic 178.png|Name EWCOMIC179.png|Surgery (Edd's last comic) EWCOMIC No. 180 - Half.png|Half (Paul's first comic) Eddsworld comic 181.jpg|Bill Eddsworld comic 182.png|Blast EWCOMIC 183.png|Flag ewcomic_no__184___boxing_by_eddsworld-d5c6im8.png|Boxing ewcomic_no__186___salesman_by_eddsworld-d8zd090.png|Salesman ewcomic_no__187___high_five_by_eddsworld-d8zd0ii.png|High Five ewcomic_no__188___time_travel_by_eddsworld-d900clk.jpg|Time Travel ewcomic_no__189___red_handed_by_eddsworld-d90yq4b.jpg|Red-Handed ewcomic_no__190___apples_by_eddsworld-d91ww3g.jpg|Apples ewcomic_no__191___dreams_by_eddsworld-d92vigf.jpg|Dreams ewcomic_no__192___haircut_by_eddsworld-d93utjz.jpg|Haircut ewcomic_no__193___swatted_by_eddsworld-d94y2qm.jpg|Swatted ewcomic_no__194___glasses_by_eddsworld-d95y4nv.jpg|Glasses ewcomic_no__195___ex_girlfriend_by_eddsworld-d96tosu.png|Ex-Girlfriend ewcomic_no__196___stolen_by_eddsworld-d97r24l.jpg|Stolen ewcomic_no__197___origin_story_by_eddsworld-d98l4wc.jpg|Origin Story ewcomic_no__198___moustache_by_eddsworld-d9j7inc.png|Moustache ewcomic_no__199___book_by_eddsworld-d9uabxg.jpg|Book ewcomic_no__200___transmission_by_eddsworld-d9v1zku.jpg|Transmission Junk Sale (Part 1).png|Junk Sale (Pt 1, Matt's first comic) 58729733a9a51.png|Junk Sale (Pt 2) 587b9e2be911e.png|Junk Sale (Pt 3) 5884cc8e9a71e.png|Junk Sale (Pt 4) 588e111cd0d2d.png|Junk Sale (Pt 5) 589748df1b7c1.png|Silent Treatment 58a0897515f6b.png|Bar Fly 58a9aeb156b6c.png|Cool Place 58b2f7b70b409.png|Tacos 58bc380689ec7.png|Paint 58c55aee60718.png|Seal 58690e0a28ebf.png|Blood Drive 58df801e4a752.png|ΦgњΓSшΘIЯd (April Fools) 58ea4718f1c5c.png|Beamed ewcomic_no__215___eggs_by_eddsworld-db61key.png|Eggs (Easter) 5904ab37d123e.png|Cat 59063a77bc7b5.png|Hidden ewcomic_no__219___weather_by_eddsworld-db9702e (1).png|Weather ewcomic_no__220___topical_by_eddsworld-dbbi7x2.png|Topical 593e594972683.png|Futile ewcomic_no__222___head_by_eddsworld-dbd4xnm.png|HEAD ewcomic_no__223___the_meltening_by_eddsworld-dbdz7gl.png|The Meltening 595a10daf26d4.png|Art 59633b326151a.png|The █████ 596bdefc955ce.png|Smashing ewcomic_no__226___unannounced_edds_by_eddsworld-dbhcgxa.png|Unannounced Edds 597f2249dad44.png|Eyes eyes 2.png|Eyes 2: Eyelectric Boogaloo ewcomic_no__230___eyes_3_by_eddsworld-dbjxg1i.png|Eyes 3 ewcomic_no__231___eyes_4_by_eddsworld-dbkpo63.png|Eyes 4 ewcomic_no__232___eyes_5_by_eddsworld-dblhfd3.png|Eyes 5 ewcomic_no__233___occupied_by_eddsworld-dbm9689.png|Occupied ewcomic_no__234___eagle_by_eddsworld-dbmzef2.png|Eagle ewcomic_no__235___bee_by_eddsworld-dbnqdtx.png|Bees ewcomic_no__236___memory_eraser_by_eddsworld-dbp624n.png|Memory Eraser ewcomic_no__237___on_a_roll_by_eddsworld-dbpxuuw.png|On A Roll ewcomic_no__238___edd_g_by_eddsworld-dbqo94c.png|Edd-G ewcomic_no__239___cobweb_john_by_eddsworld-dbregrx.png|Cobweb John ewcomic_no__240___brains_by_eddsworld-dbs4k4i.png|Brains Ewcomic no 241 take this by eddsworld-dbsszjq.png|Take this! ewcomic_no__242___trick_or_treat_by_eddsworld-dbtio2a.png|Trick or Treat? ewcomic_no__243___skydiving__by_eddsworld-dbu7vgj.png|Skydiving ewcomic_no__244___matt_s_giving_by_eddsworld-dbuy1kv.png|Matt's Giving ewcomic_no__245___a_christmas_advent_ure_by_eddsworld-dbvmric.png|A Christmas Advent-ure ewcomic_no__246___nuclear_winter_by_eddsworld-dbwb6bz.png|Nuclear Winter ewcomic_no__247___elf_by_eddsworld-dbwzudu.png|Elf ewcomic_no__248___countdown_by_eddsworld-dbyhmpa.png|Countdown ewcomic_no__249___countdown_2_by_eddsworld-dbyhn25.png|Countdown 2 ewcomic_no__250___countdown_3_by_eddsworld-dbyhn2f.png|Countdown 3 Category:Comics Category:Eddsworld